


Not a villainess... a victim

by Darthie_M, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fancraft, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Single work, Victim Blaming, craft, fandom Reptiles 2020 - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Хэндмейд (магнит на холодильник из запекаемого пластика)NB: Про Медузу Горгону знают все. Но мало кто помнит, что на самом деле рассказано в этом мифе.The myth of the Gorgon Medusa is too sad.
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Not a villainess... a victim

Про Медузу Горгону знают все. Но мало кто помнит, что на самом деле рассказано в этом мифе.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
